fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masahiro Ketsueki
Emperor of The Country Mana |name= Masahiro Ketsueki |kanji= 豊血液 |race= Corrupted Human (汚人 Yogojin) |birthday= October 13 |age= Unknown (Real Age) 34 (physically) |gender= Male |height= 6'3 |blood type= AB |eyes= (Currently) Red (Formerly) Green |hair= Blond |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= Titles *Emperor of Mana *Star Breaker Guild Master *The Golden Warrior |previous occupation= Unknown Group Wizard |team= None |partner= Masuyo Ketsueki |base of operations= The Star Breaker Grand Hall |status= Active |relatives= Fuyu Ketsueki (Younger brother) Miyuki Nakamura (Sister in Law) Yoshio Ketsueki (Son and Heir) Masuyo Ketsueki (Wife) |magic= Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Requip (換装 Kansō) Gate of Roma (ローマの門, Rōma no mon) Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) |weapons= Hundreds of Swords and other Weapons Controlled by will. Kōri no Hana (氷の花, "Flower of Ice") }} Masahiro Ketsueki is an independent Guild leader wizard & also serves as the Imperial Emperor of the imperial country of Mana and it's capital city Regno Rosa in the center of the kingdom area. He also serves as the Guild Master of Star Breaker Guild, who serve under him as the main guild, that serves the country. With the return of Zeref, he rallies his forces together to begin a war to destroy the demons, Worshipers of Zeref and other threats in order to protect the magic world from exterminate humanity and all those who live in Earth-land. Appearance During the great war, he slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green gem eyes. He wears the unknown faction uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, black boots, and a sapphire colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. After the demon blood infused into him his appearance changed, his it was designed with a more Mesopotamian-influenced style more than his current timeline version of himself instead of a more heavy armor of his armor is might lighter and it appears he carries, two swords on his back which appears to shape like lightning and can be formed into a golden bow. During his current era, his appearance changes, Masahiro is now taller and dignified young man with Light golden blond hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face and his eyes, bright red crimson like blood of his victims rain down. He also has bright red tattoos along his torso on his body from the Old Mage's Blessing from the past which is more a curse than anything that keeps him from dying perhaps as a way to defend the future and given the task to destroy Zeref and his Hordes of demonic monsters. When out with his brother and other members of his guild he wears diffident changes every time he goes out most times he appears with a black jacket with a white suit under it at most times. As well as, He normally is shown wears golden heavy armor that makes a heavy first impression of him being greater than a normal man however he mostly appears in shadows talking to people when in it or sitting in his throne. Personality and Traits Masahiro is is a man who believes himself as the "Emperor" which should rule to defend, however he does make friends, including his enemies. He is a man who ruled with his Charisma and Larger than life appearance and he he barely rules by fear unless he is forced to do for the greater good of the world, this resulted to his people to adore him, He even so far invited his enemies to a banquet, festivals including the all famous "Festival of the Dragon Emperor", or merely sends his "HUNTER" to deal with those who threaten the peace of his land. He is a Proud and kind of selfish person, which makes his goal was only to conquer the world and rule it pure of the taint of Black Arts. He's a lot smarter than his personality would suggests, which is why he acts as both the guild master and the emperor of Regno Rosa at the same time, it also appears he can also famous since he can plan out great attack plan which can turn the tide of the battle. However he has a dark personally, if it meant for peace a greater peace, he is more than willing to destroy a whole city of people without mercy, but believing the flames will purge the taint of the dark magic used by zeref and all his followers. He also appears to show that he dislike dis-loyalty of his own men to the point he might has wounded heavily Yusuke Kenpachi after joking about leaving the guild to join them. He may seem utter arrogant, self-centered and cocky of his powers and his kingdom believing his guild, is stronger than the rest and as such he sometimes sends his private soldiers in the shadows, to deal with those he believes will be a threat towards himself, his kingdom and his people who is under his protection. Yumiko Yamamoto has said in the past that he was married, a while before the awaking of Fuyu Ketsueki however his wife is currently on a mission to the old dragon ruins somewhere in seven or somewhere however upon her return he forgot about his brother and hugged her spinning her around. History And Story The Back-Story The Broken Moon Part 1 When he and his brother in the past where in a swarm of water between mages of old and demons he and his brother lived in a town far off his memory, as the war raged on he learned magic from his teacher. The famous saint knight-mage "Af Anpiel", who carried the two legendary swords and the knowledge of one of the forbidden forms of magic and how to take-over to fight the demon forces of Baal and later zeref, as afterwards as he laid to die after one battle he on his death bed gives his golden armor to his Student Masahiro asking him to build a world free of fear. Gilgamesh-fate-stay-night-3314012-800-600.jpg|Chains of Babylon and Masahiro tattoos enjoying wine.jpg|Masahiro Enjoying his Wine full body shoot.jpg|Full body Shot Gilgamesh.jpg|Casual Masahiro Sword magic Kisaragi.Jin.full.1029336.jpg|Masahiro with Kōri no Hana Eyes up close.png|Eyes Up-close after effected by demon blood.png|Post-500 Year war, Masahiro 000.jpg|Masahiro during the 500 year war. 60713_116638111735394_100001676162291_120810_7737580_n.jpg|Af Anpiel - His teacher before his final battle. But he was said to be the one to fight, Zeref face to face had a fighting chance however he was defeated by zeref himself after he made an monstrous demon to attack him from behind during the battle leaving him hurt and apart of the black of the plate of the armor damaged. Since than, the man known as Masahiro was regaining himself by sealing himself into a chamber that was unaffected by the flow of time in almost a buddism style temple, However many years later he was awaken after other words hearing the story with grimore heart on the island. In fear that fairy tail guild is unable to take the call to defend them, He got together with a bunch of Wizards shared the same ideal for a better future, don't matter if they are legal or not as long as they wanted a pure future away from the Black Arts who work independent and rally them under his guild a few months later the guild turned into a big and powerful group Known as the Star Breaker Guild. Running both the city and the guild itself, he spends time training a young, Shiro Yoshimitsu who he saved during a trip to the capital between him and Yamashita Kenpachi, they feed his rage for zeref into a type of focused wizardsfor the guild itself. The Shatter Moon Saga The Two Kingdoms Saga He was inside a meeting with the great king of Magoria, Gaiseric The Great, an great man who brought 4 other bodyguards with him during a mission of peace between the kingdom and the empire, as Gaiseric asked Masahiro to join his banner which sound like a peaceful request. Masahiro refused to do so thinking was a act to attack his own beliefs, in such a manner even as far is to bring one of his royal-guards her name is Hildegard Van Vladislav to then attack him however the king grabbed it using his right arm of the great king of kings using a type of micro-wire form of blade, however as she pulls on the wire wounds and scars would start to form along his right hand. After Gaiseric declared war, in 3 days from that they, there war would begin having Masahiro understanding this he given an offer back towards him to try to restore the peace which was rejected however, as an act of good will towards his enemy he asked his enemy to join the festival known as the "Festival of the Dragon Emperor". Later on Masahiro was seen at the arena, watching a fight between his brother and Arcadius Lionhart, they fought well however at the end of the fight it appears both of them were holding back secerts during the large battle. However during the end of the fight after being annoyed enough by being called a "King" by Gaiseric, he ordered his guards to arrest him and his followers due to feeling repeatedly insulted by this. As a response, Masahiro ordered Kenji Ringo to restore Takashi Suzugamori to full power as long as Takashi joined the war to defeat the guild God Hand. Following this agreement Takashi was restored to his youth and retrieving his old gear, he makes ready for war facing this new threat. Magic and Abilities Magic Sword Magic: (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) the version of this is known as the "Gate of Roma". is said to be one of the most powerful versions of Sword and Requip magic both Caster and Holder magic as I haven't been shown much but Kageki, is able to unleash a giant swarm of sword outwards towards his enemies on a level that suprasses that erza scarlet's without any problem. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): Masahiro can use Requip to bring in or remove his golden plate magic armor as well as uses his also most powerful form of magi known as the "Gate of Roma". he wears a lot, or get a new weapon including his infamous unnamed blade, it's unknown if this effects his sword magic or not. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a form of Caster magic, that allows its Caster to change his appearance. He can reverts between his normal form using a clock of smoke to change between forms, including his current form, Post-War and Human form before he gain the demon blood in his vain depending on his choice of appearance. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Masahiro knows a array of Caster-type. Fire Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. It has been explained that Kageki does have an understanding of fire magic he believes it to be a way to be the flame to purge the world. Abilities Immense Strength: - His nature skills of strength is of strength is greatly improved from the demon blood, boosted his bodies power. This is to the point, when he first heard yusuke talk about him disrespectfully, he slams his fist into the wall in a force, so strong it sends a shock-wave which cracks the wall of the guild hall. Immense Durability: - During this mode his power to the point he can take a Fire/Steel/Wind Triple dragons Roar with it and his armor barely taken a slice little alone being damaged any. He also gone in a very dangerous battle toe-to-toe with his brother without taking any major wounds. Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Mashiro is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of his and other guilds, he encounters based off how they talk and how they act around other. This is also been put to the test when keeping whole empire together which and how to deal with problems which could effect his city in a negative way including the Pentius Act, which was later forgotten after the death of the chairman on what they believe was a dark guild attack with the sign of "Grimoire Heart" on the dagger. Immense Magic Power: Masahiro is known for possessing almost considerably monstrous amounts of latent magical power for being the guild master and the emperor. By manifesting it in the form of in such a manner when he unleashed his full energy, it dropped Yusuke to his knees as well as made the sky turn pinch black and clouding having thunder crack all around the area when triggered. Master Tactician - Like in a game of chess, He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory, however when fighting his enemies there are times when he proven he is shown to be completely argent person at times including joining the battle himself or fighting an enemy face to face. 'Master Swordsmanship and Bowmanship Specialist: -' His skills with the blade is un-questioned, his mastery of this craft is to the point, that he is able to fight his brother only two swords made out of magic. His skills with the sword is only rivaled by his wife however when using Gate of Roma once again, he uses many forms of weapons including bows, longbows, crossbows, axes, swords maces and many others magical relics from the 500 year war with Baal and his forces. Trivia His appearance is based of Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu) from the anime known as fate-stay knight for a strong yet powerful man also a fitting role for the title of being the leader of the guild. His Version of him in the past is also based off a person in blazblue named (イカルガの英雄, Jin Kisaragi) i thought it be kind of a fitting role for his past version and quite funny at sometimes since his brother fuyu looks are based off ragna the bloodedge. Also on top of that he also based off the appearance of Guilty Gear's Ky kiske. His theme song is known as To Kill A Stranger, for it's hardcore battle theme and fits him pretty well. Category:Sword mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Guild Master Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Married Characters